duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Requiem For The Americas
Requiem For The Americas - Songs From The Lost World is an album featuring members of Duran Duran, released by Enigma Records in 1990. About the album The album is a collection of songs by various artists, performed as a tribute to the native Americans. Jonathan Elias compiled/wrote the album and recruited members of Duran Duran to contribute to the exclusive tracks. Simon Le Bon recorded "Follow In My Footsteps" with backing vocals performed by Susanna Hoffs. This track also includes Warren Cuccurullo on guitar. John Taylor and Nick Rhodes contributed to "The Chant Movement". Track 3: "Du He Kah (The Healer)" is only included on the CD version. Track listing CD version #"Within The Lost World" - Jon Anderson - 7:21 #"I've Not Forgotten You" - Toni Childs - 5:45 #"Du He Kah (The Healer)" - Patti Scialfa and Jonathan Elias - 7:35 #"Invisible Man" - John Waite - 4:45 #"Talk With Grandfather" - Ernie Longwalker - 1:43 #"Follow In My Footsteps" - Simon Le Bon - 5:07 #"The Journey" - Jonathan Elias - 2:34 #"The Chant Movement" - Jonathan Elias - 6:18 #"Born In The Dreamtime" - Jonathan Elias - 1:44 #"Far Far Cry" - Jonathan Elias - 6:51 Part 1 - "Far Far Cry" Part 2 - "Let There Be Piece" #"Father And Son" - Charlie Sheen And Martin Sheen - 2:52 Credits "Within The Lost World" *Clifford Lane - Acoustic Guitar *Tony Levin - Chapman Stick *Jeff Porcoro - Drums *Gary Barlough - Thunder drum *Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar *Jonathan Elias - Keyboards *Jon Anderson - Lead vocals *Gordon Gottlieb - Percussion *Sherman Foote - Percussion *Grace Jones - Backing vocals "I've Not Forgotten You" *Mark Egan - Fretless Bass *Ray Foote - Guitar *Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar *Jonathan Elias - Keyboards *Toni Child - Lead vocals *Gordon Gottlieb - Percussion *Stewart Copeland - Percussion *Gary Barlough - Synth percussion *Jimmy Bralower - Synth percussion *Sherman Foote - Synth percussion "Du He Kah" (The Healer) *Ian Lloyd - Backing vocals *Mark Egan - Fretless bass *Stewart Copeland - Drums *Warren Cuccurullo - Space guitar *Jonathan Elias - Keyboards, vocals *Paul Seymour - Keyboards *Sherman Foote - Percussion *Gorgon Gottlieb - Percussion, marimba *Pattie Scialfa - Vocals "Invisible Man" *Clifford Lane - 12 string acoustic guitar *Dan Reed - Backing vocals *Ian Lloyd - Backing vocals *Maxine Neuman - Cello *Sherman Foote - Chapman stick *Belen Pena Magana - Xipe totec drummer *Jesus Ibanez Ramiezz - Xipe totec drummer *Lazaro Arvizu - Xipe totec drummer *Pedro Ruiz - Xipe totec drummer *Sergio Ruiz- Xipe totec drummer *Ira Siegel - Guitar *Ray Foote - Guitar *Jonathan Elias - Keyboards *John Waite - Lead vocals *Alex Lasarenko - Hammond organ *Daniel C Hill - Cree & kiowa voice "Talk With Grandfather" *Belen Pena Magna - Xipe totec drummer *Jesus Ibanez Ramiezz - Xipe totec drummer *Lazaro Arvizu - Xipe totec drummer *Pedro Ruiz - Xipe totec drummer *Sergio Ruiz - Xipe totec drummer *Sherman Foote - Textural guitar *Garry Barlough - Narration *Jonathan Elias - Sound collage *Sherman Foote - Sound collage *Ernie Longwalker - Voice "Follow In My Footsteps" *Simon Le Bon - Lead vocals *Susanna Hoffs - Backing vocals *Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar *Sherman Foote- Guitar *Alex Lasarenko - Keyboards *Jonathan Elias - Keyboards *Steve Ferrone - Drums *Sherman Foote - Chapman stick *Akan Schwartberg - Percussion *Daniel C Hill - Cree & kiowa voice "The Journey" *Tony Levin - Chapman stick *Stewart Copeland - Drums *Clifford Lane - Guitar *Gary Barlough - Keyboards *Jonathan Elias - Keyboards *Sherman Foote - Keyboards *Daniel C Hill - Cree & kiowa voice *Jim Morrison - Poetry reading "The Chant Movement" *The Boys Choir Of Harlem - Backing vocals *John Taylor - Bass *Tony Levin - Chapman stick *Belen Pena Magana - Xipe totec drummer *Jesus Ibanez Ramiezz - Xipe totec drummer *Lazaro Arvizu - Xipe totec drummer *Pedro Ruiz - Xipe totec drummer *Sergio Ruiz - Xipe totec drummer *Clifford Lane - Guitar *Nick Rhodes - Digital phone-relay keyboard *Harvey Estrin - Ocarina *Chip Jenkins - Percussion, sounds *Gary Barlough - Percussion, sounds *Jonathan Elias - Percussion, sounds, keyboards, vocals *Sherman Foote - Percussion, sounds *Grace Jones - Chanting *Liam O'Maunlai - Chanting *Jim Morrison - Poetry reading "Born In Dreamtime" *Jonathan Elias - Chanting "Far Far Cry" *Tony Levin - Chapman stick *Ray Foote - Guitar *Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar *Jonathan Elias - Keyboards *Jim Nicholson - Drum programming *Sherman Foote - Drum programming *Ian Lloyd - Backing vocals (part 1) *Tommy Shaw - Backing vocals (part 1) *Jon Anderson - Lead vocals (part 1) *Pattie Darcy - Backing vocals (part 2) *Michael Bolton - Lead vocals (part 2) "Father And Son" *Clifford Lane - Acoustic guitar *Ray Foote - Guitar *Jonathan Elias - Sounds *Sherman Foote - Sounds *Charlie Sheen - Poetry reading *Martin Sheen - Poetry reading Category:Compilation Albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Simon Le Bon related